creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyesnout
Eyesnouts are very strange organisms who hail from the sea on their homeworld of Seshea. Their only defense besides their solitary snout has been a massive set of eyes to see all around them. Unfortunately, these also make them quite susceptible to pain and they must be very careful as to what they might bump in to. Being easily injured due to their many eyes, did not take long to invent a shamanistic culture so that they could feel that they could control their surroundings with enough faith. Shamanism gave way to mystiks and healers and other practitioners of "magic". In the end, most followed some sort of magical occupation, although, unlike races such as the Centro and Loranche, they did not seem truly adept at the usage of real magical abilities. Eventually the species was discovered and absorbed into the great and powerful Iskian Empire, although the Isk and their numerous support species had a bit of a difficult time actually locating and obtaining members of the species to dissect to discover if they were in fact sapient as the Eyesnouts had seen the Empire's ships coming for some months before their actual arrival. However they had failed to dismantle their constructed buildings before going into hiding, indicating to the affiliation that there were sapients on the world somewhere. Unlike many species eventually absorbed into the Empire, the Eyesnouts did not try and go to war despite the abductions of their citizens, as their physical frailty would have simply lent itself to their own hardships, not the invaders'. The Eyesnouts submitted within a few years of the first locating and dissecting of their kind to the ways of the Empire. Now they operate as the Empire's primary astronomers. Part of their job is to locate potentially life-supporting worlds for the Empire to absorb. They still believe in magic but often must suffice with mere card tricks. Sporepedia Description Eyesnout "'''Eyesnouts' are very strange organisms who hail from the sea. Their only defense besides their solitary snout is a massive set of eyes to see all around them. Unfortunately, these also make them quite susceptible to pain and they must be very careful."'' Eyesnout Shaman *Sporepedia ID "Eyesnouts, being easily injured due to their many eyes, did not take long to invent a shamanistic culture so that they coul feel that they could control their surroundings with enough faith." Eyesnout Mystik *Sporepedia ID "Shamanism gave way to mystiks and healers and other practitioners of "magic". In the end, most followed some sort of magical occupation." Eyesnout Observer *Sporepedia ID "Observers operate as members of the Iskian Empire's astronomers. Part of their job is to locate potentially life-supporting worlds for the Empire to absorb. They still believe in magic but often must suffice with mere card tricks." Gallery Eyesnout Spore Blinking.png|An Eyesnout. Eyesnout Shaman Spore.png|An Eyesnout Shaman. Eyesnout Mystik Spore.png|An Eyesnout Mystik. Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|An Eyesnout Observer. Eyesnout Category:Sapient Species Category:Iskian Empire Category:Spore Original Category:Spore Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials